


Soulmates Will Always Meet Again

by TheQueerPanda



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: Elyza lex is a badass, F/F, One-Shot, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, Soulmates, alicia clark and Elyza lex, apocalypse girlfriends, clexa reborn, cute and gay, lexark, qtwd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerPanda/pseuds/TheQueerPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse girlfriends figure out how they're gonna get out of a tough situation</p><p>Or</p><p>The very short Lexark one-shot nobody asked for !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Will Always Meet Again

Sounds of walkers drew closer, and Elyza wasn't sure if it was the lack of bullets in her shot gun, or the fact that Alicia was around her arm that made her heart race. Alicia didn't have a weapon of her own, aside from her teenage attitude, so it was up to Elyza to get them out of the dead end they found themselves trapped in.  
They hid behind an old, toppled over car. 

"You seriously don't expect us to get out of this, do you?"  
Alicia's voice shook and Elyza's grip around her waist tightened.  
Both of them were blushing at the closeness but they didn't even notice.

"Trust me, we can do this. I'm gonna go out there and distract them, and when I give you the signal you run."

There was a few moments of crisp silence. Sounds of distant shrieks filled the air and Alicia shuddered.  
The consternation in her face grew and she shook her head.

"No way. That can't be your plan. I mean, where would I run? What would happen to you? I can't just let you di-"

She could barely finish her sentence when Elyza kissed her. It was slow and soft, defiantly enough to shut her up. When Elyza pulled back, Alicia took a few moments before her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the blonde with fear in her eyes.

"Listen. It'll be ok. I refuse to loose you again. Just wait for my signal."  
Elyza tried being as reassuring as she could be.

Alicia went pale. Again?  
The duo had only known each other for a few weeks as far as the brunette knew. Although, there was always something comfortingly familiar about Elyza that made Alicia trust her so soon that she never really understood.

"Lex, what do you mean again?"

Elyza winced at Alicia's cluelessness.  
"I know you don't remember, but I promise you we've met before. In another life."

"Another life?"

Alicia tried her hardest to push her doubt aside and think. Did she remember living another life? 

The walkers were getting closer with each passing minute, but Elyza was distracted. Her mind flooded with memories of her and Lexa in another life. How could Alicia not remember being Lexa as Elyza remembered being Clarke?

Elyza knew from the minute she rescued Alicia a few weeks back from that group of walkers that they had defiantly met before. She'd recognized her lover from a past life anywhere. After all, they were soul mates.

"Yu gonplei ste nou odon, Lexa."

And before Alicia could respond, Elyza was off.  
Gunshots, screams, and loud footsteps diverted the attention of the walkers. Elyza didn't look back, she just kept going.  
"Now, go! Just run!"

Alicia replayed those words over and over again in her head.  
It made sense to her, she understood the language she didn't remember. Memories of her and Elyza were flooding back, but they looked very different. The brunette was confused, but the Blonde shouting back at her snapped her out of it.

Elyza had high hopes that Alicia would run, and she did. Alicia made it to the end of the alley, peering out into the street.

"May we meet again, Clarke."  
She mumbled under her breath, looking back to Elyza with a small smile.

Then, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically trash for Elyza Lex and any/all soulmate AUs for Clarke and Lexa, so there's probably gonna be more Lexark from me. 
> 
> I wrote this kinda quick, but after I wrote chapter 3 of my homeless!AU I had to take a break because it was just emotionally draining.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this while I edit the next chapter of Fault Lines Tremble Underneath My Glass House!!  
> (Which, by the way, you should go check out!)


End file.
